Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellulolytic protein compositions for degrading or converting cellulose-containing material and methods of producing and using the compositions.
Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose covalently bonded by beta-1,4-linkages. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of cellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
WO 2005/074647 discloses isolated polypeptides having cellulolytic enhancing activity and polynucleotides thereof from Thielavia terrestris. WO 2005/074656 discloses an isolated polypeptide having cellulolytic enhancing activity and a polynucleotide thereof from Thermoascus aurantiacus. U.S. Published Application Serial No. 2007/0077630 discloses an isolated polypeptide having cellulolytic enhancing activity and a polynucleotide thereof from Trichoderma reesei. 
It would be an advantage in the art to improve the ability of cellulolytic protein compositions to degrade or convert cellulosic material.
The present invention relates to cellulolytic protein compositions improved in their ability to degrade or convert cellulosic material.